


The Steve Trevor Green Lantern Not-fic

by litra



Series: Notfic [10]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Green Lantern Steve Trevor, Magic, Not!Fic, Unintended time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: My take on how Steve became a Green Lantern and how it doesn't actually break cannon, all because Kyle had a free weekend...





	The Steve Trevor Green Lantern Not-fic

So recently I've been seeing references to Steve Trevor as a Green Lantern and I love this idea but I haven't really found any fics for it, so I decided to write my own.

So how would I do it?

Steve is chosen when he does his thing and flies off with the bombs. No fear and all that. 

I've been on a GL kick the last bit so why not run it from that POV. Kyle or someone is doing some research and learns that technically Hal wasn't the first Earth Green Lantern... other then Allen Scott... There was another, Steve Trevor who vanished about twelve seconds (or something) after he was chosen. His ring never reported in and it was assumed that it ran out of power, and he died. The Guardians never looked into it because these things are rare but they do happen. Rings are sometimes destroyed or lost in other dimensions or whatever. That's another reason for the power time limit, wouldn't want a super weapon falling into a pocket universe and causing a mess. 

So Kyle is sitting in Warriors having a drink with Guy and looking through the records, and he learns about Steve. It's during that period when Kyle is the only Green Lantern. Guy didn't know about Steve, but he'd never really been interested in that kind of thing, so he's not surprised. Kyle's ring is supposed to be the only ring left, but this gets him thinking, if there are other rings out there he can try to find them. So he gets the coordinates of Steve's heroic explosion and goes to check it out on the off chance that something might be there. He doesn't think it'll lead to anything but what the hell he had a free weekend. 

Kyle does a scan and even a hundred years later he picks up traces. it helps that Green energy has a very unique signature, and once the ring has that he widens the scan. He picks up evidence of the hydrogen bombs, and he picks up evidence of magic, like a lot of magic, off the scale even after a hundred years. He doesn't know there was a god fight there of course but asking the locals reveals that strange things happen at the old base and it's better not to tempt fate by hanging around too much. 

By now Kyle's interest has been peeked, so he calls up some friends from the JL to come investigate the site. At first it's just Zatanna and maybe Raven, but the league gossips like a bunch of old ladies so word gets around to Diana pretty fast. 

She shows up and Kyle is a little star struck but explains what he's trying to do and Diana is confused because she didn't know about any green lantern ring and she was there after all. She explains what happened and how she knew Steve. Instead of settling things for Kyle though, he's all the more determined to figure out what went wrong. Steve sounds like a great guy and if he had just died then the ring would have reported it, so what happened?

Kyle or maybe one of the magic people come up with the idea that if he can isolate the remnants of the green energy he can get a cleaner reading. In order to do that he has to filter out all the interference. Diana is right there so he can read her energy pretty well and Raven knows a lot about demons, except Aries wasn't really a demon, so they have to do a bit of experimenting. 

During one experiment Kyle has created this bubble of green up in the sky where the plane exploded. He's trying to read things back in time and he's trying to harmonize with Diana's energy and a few other things that he doesn't fully understand. Now like I said, this is back when Kyle was the only Green Lantern. He doesn't know what it's like to interface with a ring that isn't his. On top of that Kyle is sort of special being the last green lantern and all. He taps into some green energy that didn't actually come from his ring. He doesn't realize this of course and starts reading it and manipulating it and he's still trying to get a reading on what happened, but his visualization overrides things. 

He pushes just hard enough that this guy appears. He's green and Kyle thinks he's a construct, but he's not see through. He is recognizably Steve, and a very confused Steve at that. 

Kyle is like 'Okay great this must be the record of those twelve seconds (or whatever)' after he got the ring but before whatever it was happened... So he just watches. 

Diana is not clued in to this thought process. She was flying a little way off but now she flies closer and gasps a little because it's  _Steve_ , and she still loves him even now. 

Except Steve sees/hears her and turns to look and is like "Diana?" And well, Steve may not have any training but he's still a Green Lantern and his will in that moment is to go to her. He want's it with everything he is, so he does. Through time and space, he goes to her. Kyle created the link back so all he had to do was follow it. The green changes, not completely vanishing but shifting into more of an aura like Kyle's is, and oh yeah, Steve never learned to fly... so he panics a little bit. Luckily Diana is there to catch him. 

It's about then that Kyle catches the clue bus, and realizes he just pulled a GL out of the past... well at least now he knows why Steve disappeared... 

Steve is very confused. He was dying a second ago. He had pulled the trigger, and then there was a flash of green and can someone explain what just happened and why Diana can fly now and why he is now wearing a skin tight uniform? Is his jacket gone forever? He liked that jacket. He is totally not trying to play it cool after he confessed his love and then went off to kill himself for the greater good, no why would he do that?

Diana gets them back to the ground which helps. The other magic people are all asking a lot of questions about what happened up there, and Kyle tries to field those questions except he's not 100% about what happened himself. Diana seems to want to just take Steve and disappear somewhere but Kyle can't really let her do that. After all pulling the guy out of his own time was Kyle's fault and if he's going to be a Green Lantern than someone has to show him the ropes and Kyle is the only one left to do it.

Secretly Kyle is thanking god that there's someone else to help. Covering a whole galaxy by himself is a bit much even for someone with no fear. 

Diana is already explaining what happened to Steve after the plane exploded and how the war ended a long time ago and he has a lot to catch up on. Mostly, Steve is too in shock to be surprised. He agrees to meet up with Kyle later for a drink. 

Within a couple of weeks Everyone is laughing about it back at Warriors. Steve is still catching up on things but he figures he was going to meet a bunch of aliens as a GL and this isn't that different. Yeah it sucks that everyone he knows is dead but 1) Diana is still alive so not  _everyone_  he knows is dead, 2) he was in the middle of a war and most people he knew could have died anyway, and 3) he was about to be dead and he is now not dead.

So Kyle teaches him how to be a GL. The Justice League welcomes him with open arms. All the singles in the JL mourn that Diana has been taken off the market -- at least until they hear about Diana's views on physical pleasure and amazonian costumes... And they all live happily ever after or at least for a few weeks until the world tries to get blown up again. 


End file.
